nichefandomcom-20200215-history
Food
Food is a feature in Niche. It is required for survival. Every night, food will be consumed. The food consumed is the same number of creatures you have. If you run out of food or do not have enough food for every creature, the creatures without food will starve, resulting in one point of damage. The Food Ranking Each creature in your tribe is assigned a rank (the default rank is Beta), these ranks are Alpha (α), Beta (β) and Omega (Ω). These ranks determine the eating order of your creatures, Alpha eats first, Beta and finally Omega. These ranks can be changed on the creature's info page, by clicking on the small coloured circle. The purpose of this feature is so that certain creatures you want to not starve don't, while creatures you favour less do when you don't have enough food. For example, if you have five creatures (all Betas) and three pieces of food, two creatures at random will starve. If you promote three to Alpha, the Betas will starve. Gathering Food There are currently six ways to gather food: from berry bushes, meat (from slain prey or predators), acorn trees, digging up tiles, clams and fishing. Acorn Tree Acorns appear on the tiles around an acorn tree. The player can direct their creatures to shake the acorn tree, causing it to drop more acorns. Each acorn is worth two pieces of food. Acorns can only be collected with the Cracking ability. Berry Bush To gather from berry bushes, the player needs a creature with the Collecting ability adjacent to it. When the creature is selected, a berry icon will appear on the bush when the cursor is over it. The amount of berries harvested is dependent on the creature's Collecting ability and the amount of berries on the bush. Another version of the berry bush is the cactus, which yields the same amount of food but causes damage each time a creature collects from it unless the creature has high defence. Each non-rainy day, the berry bush generates two berries. On a rainy day, the berry bush is completely refilled. Creatures with 4+ strength can destroy a berry bush for five berries, no matter how much food was on it when it was destroyed and also give one nesting material. The bush will regrow over a course of five days. Digging Land By using the Smelling ability, a creature can find roots scattered around. If a creature has the Digging ability, they can dig up these roots. The amount of food, however, is equal to the level of Digging (Maximum is seven food per root). Digging Water If a creature has the Feeding From The Bottom ability, they can dig up empty water tiles for three pieces of food each. Clams Clams spawn in the water around islands. To harvest them, creatures need the Cracking ability. Clams give two pieces of food and new clams will randomly spawn. Coconut Trees Coconut Trees can be a dangerous but helpful source of food. If you leave a creature under a tree there is a possibility of them getting hit by a coconut and being stunned. It’s not only your creatures that will get stunned; apes, bearyenas, rogue males, wandering creatures, rabbils, crabbits , balance bears and walrus deer will also get stunned. Fish Fish randomly spawn in water and act similar to rabbils, running away from creatures. Unlike rabbils, though, they cannot be on the same tile as your creature. This makes it easier or harder to catch them, depending on your strategy. Creatures with the Fishing ability can catch them for food. Clown koi provide five pieces of food and need at least three points of Fishing, fish swarms provide one piece of food per fish caught- the number caught depends on Fishing ability- and Razorahna provide three pieces of food, needing a Fishing ability of four, and are currently the only carnivorous fish. Meat Creatures can also obtain food from killing other animals, with the exception of your own species. After killing the selected entity, the creature must gather the pile of meat they leave behind, or else arctic ramfoxes, Bluebirds, and wandering creatures will steal piles of meat. The appearance of meat is of a red chicken leg, with a bone sticking out of the end. With the only exception being a crabbit, replacing the normal chicken leg, with an upside down crabbit model. If not collected in time, meat will despawn.Category:Nature Category:Creature